MK1-Paris
El MK1-Paris es la variante MK1 del Paris y es la reverencia estándar para los nuevos reclutas de Tenno. Este arma es mejor para los nuevos jugadores que desean un enfoque sigiloso para los ataques a distancia. Este arma se puede vender por 2.500 . Adquisición Durante el prólogo del tutorial del La presa de Vor, el MK1-Paris es una de las dos armas principales que se ofrecen al jugador, y la otra es la MK1-Braton. El arma se puede comprar en el mercado por 15.000 . Características Este arma inflinge principalmente daño de . Ventajas: *Alto daño de : efectivo contra armadura. *Buena probabilidad crítica. *Buena probabilidad de estado. *Tiros cargados tienen innata 1 metro de atravesar. *Precisión al apuntar . *Silenciosa. *Al matar, los cuerpos seguirán la flecha que los mató, dañando a cualquiera en su camino y clavando el cadáver en las paredes. *Innato polaridad . *Puede usar Trueno el mod exclusivo de arco. *Los mods de cadencia de fuego aplican el doble de sus bonificaciones. Desventajas: * Bajo daño de y : menos efectivo contra escudos y Salud. *Las flechas tienen un tiempo de viaje con un ligero arco. *Se basa en el raro grupo de munición de francotirador. Compariciones: Notas * The MK-1 Paris is a slightly weaker version of the standard Paris, with less overall damage. It handles identically otherwise. However its charge time is half that of Paris and it has a very minuscule 0.1 second faster reload. * Enemies will notice missed arrows but hit arrows are silenciosa. Consejos * Always aim for the head. * Stay in cover to charge. * Charging can be cancelled without releasing the arrow using the reload button (Press reload button while holding the left mouse). * All "charge weapons" (except Angstrum) are now capable of holding their charge during a sprint, and as long as the user starts the charge, they are able to finish charging while they are still sprinting. This allows for more mobility to the user such as charging their weapon in cover, then run into the room and to unleash their first shot at first sight at the enemy immediately. ** Using elevators and opening co-op doors also does not cancel the charge, however hacking consoles and opening lockers will. ** Sliding when you are about to hit the ground (from any height) is very useful for keeping your charge instead of losing it by rolling. * Use a Restaurador de munición de escuadrón instead of the Mutación de flecha to gain more mod capacity, while maintaining large pools of ammunition. * Use Gatillo veloz to increase responsiveness when you get used to charged shots with bows. It is more effective than Manos rápidas in terms of increasing DPS. Curiosidades * The MK-1 Paris was introduced as one of three starter Primary weapons in , alongside the MK1-Braton and the MK1-Strun. * Paris is most likely named for Paris of Troy in Homer's Iliad, who was a skilled archer and the one to have killed Achilles by firing an arrow into his heel. * The Paris is one of the only nine (the others being the Dread, Cernos, Miter, Ballistica, Drakgoon, Stug, Angstrum, and the Paris Prime) non-melee weapons that have two different fire types, being charged and uncharged. * The Paris is the only bow that does not have a tension spring, as the arrow is held in place and launched by magnetic induction rather than physical force. Errores * After charging an arrow and firing it while zooming, the next arrow you fire will not be drawn from the quiver, and instead the Paris and your hand will jerk very slightly. The next shot will show the reloading animation correctly. * On Xbox One, entering a mission by dropping from the liset shows the arrow stuck to the Tenno's hand. The same can sometimes be said when extracting. Media Historial de actualizaciones *Paris model reworked. }} Véase también *Paris, the standard version of this bow. *Paris Prime, the prime counterpart of this bow. *Arco, for a link to other bows and their usage de:MK1-Paris en:MK1-Paris fr:MK1-Paris Categoría:Arco